


"No"

by Enna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drunk Avengers, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enna/pseuds/Enna
Summary: I had this in my files for a while and decided to post it.I put the rating Mature as a precaution, but nothing is explicit.However, this is dark and a mess, so read the tags carefully before reading this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guess This Is Our Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806356) by [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress). 



**It didn't happen suddenly**

As soon as the car was in front of the Stark Tower, Tony was out of it, practically running to his floor. He looked suddenly much more sober than the Avengers. They were still talking among themselves casually, most of them still pretty out of it.

"He must be embarrassed." Clint sniggered "Wow, Tony Stark is embarrassed. That's new."

They chuckled as they tried to walk to their floor with Steve's and Thor's help. They made it to bed and all fell asleep easily, without a hint of guilt or disgust about what they had done. Clueless about the storm of feelings they caused to their teammate.

 

**He laughed it off**  
_Maybe this is me, who I am, who I should be. Maybe they're right, maybe I wanted this._

Steve was the first up and about, waking breakfast and coffee for everyone, as always. Clint, Bruce and Natasha soon joined him, eating in silence. Then, Thor entered the kitchen with his usual cheerful greeting.

"Hello my friends!" Clint grunted in answer.

They heard other footsteps in the hallway and they all turned their head to look at Tony as he made a beeline for the coffee. He was limping. Clint smirked.

"Still feeling it, huh."

Tony tensed, stopping his movement of drinking his coffee, his cup at a centimetre of his mouth, before forcing himself to relax and taking a sip. He plastered a smirk on his face before turning to them. They didn't see his hands tremble.

_Stark men are made of iron._

"Well you know, you all went at it. Well then, I'll see you around."

He could feel the eyes of everyone roaming over his body.  
There was this weird feeling of unease nagging at the back of Steve's head, but he ignored it.

 

**He stopped talking**  
_I keep hearing myself say "no, stop" over and over again. They didn't hear, didn't understand. It's eating me._

He had had meetings, he had talked to JARVIS, he had made phone calls. It was only them. He just didn't talk to them anymore.

"Tony, did you make those scans I asked you?" Bruce waited for an answer, but as he heard nothing, he turned to his “science bros” and found the results on the work table between them. He looked up at Tony and found him concentrated on his computer. He hadn't talked all day. Bruce found it strange, but figured that he was only into one of his working phases.

"Tony, did you finish that upgrade on my–" before Clint even finished to say his question, he had his arms full "...and Natasha's suit?" He looked up in surprised and found Tony walking away.

"...Heum, thanks?!" He just had the time to yell before the door closed after the inventor.

 

**He stopped drinking**  
_I tried to force myself to forget, but that smell had been all over our clothes._

He so wanted to get drunk, but the smell was making him sick and he couldn't even think about letting his guard down around the others.

They were at a charity party. Tony would have gone alone usually, but the Avengers were invited. So, he made sure to take the drink smelling the least of alcohol and almost too much of fruits, but was still careful to never even take a sip.

Natasha looked over to see Stark with the drink containing the least alcohol. She arched an eyebrow at the man and watched him for a while. He was skillfully talking from the best investors to the most promising wearing his well known Stark grin, projecting confidence and professionalism, but he never drank the alcohol. It seemed that he finally stopped drinking so much. Great, it wasn't good for him.

She didn't see him throw up while crying in the bathroom after the party because he had the smell around him for too long. Even if you don't drink, they do.

 

**JARVIS stopped talking**  
_He refused to help them, to talk to them. He found out._

At the beginning, it was small things like doors taking a long time to open, the water getting cold, JARVIS only answering with small answers. However, it soon started to get more dangerous. He wouldn't answer at all and the door would lock people in or close on them, but mostly, he wouldn't tell them where was Tony so he could fix him. They found him in the kitchen one morning.

He saw them coming, having been alerted by Jarvis. He noticed their gaze first. They were angry.

"Tony, you need to fix that damn machine! It's getting dangerous!" The Captain started.

"Yeah, it almost cut my arm off with my bedroom door!" The archer continued.

"And this Jarvis locked me in my chamber for an entire day!"

Thor approached him and put a hand on Tony's arm, the team too mad to notice how he flinched and had been backtracking toward the door the second they had entered the room.

Tony jerked his arm off and nodded frantically. He ran off before someone else could yell at him again.

As soon as he had vacated the room. The temperature dropped dramatically, making everybody shiver and leave, irritated and cursing Jarvis.

 

**He put security measures**  
_They keep looking at me, touching me. They are always too close._

They didn't have any access to Tony anymore. Jarvis locked every door behind him and he never went the a room when someone was in it. His entire floor and lab was locked at all time and the team could only talk to him by leaving a message to Jarvis. Their updates appeared at their door when they were done. They started to notice that something was really wrong.

"Hey, did any of you hear a word from Tony recently?" said Steve.

As he answered, Clint didn't removed his eyes from the arrow he was cleaning. "Mmm, no. The last time I even saw him was when we came to him about Jarvis. Not that he did jackshit about that."

"Do you think he is mad at us?"

Clint sighted. "Steve, Tony's a big boy. If he's mad at us because we had legitimate complains about his AI, we are not the problem."

 

**He locked himself down**  
_They haunt my days and nights. I can't sleep. The only thing I can still do, still have control over is my work._

He couldn't leave his workshop anymore. Paranoia always making him fear an encounter with his teammates. Each day was harder and, one day, he just stopped trying to go out.

He worked and worked like he never had worked before. He didn't stop until there was nothing left on his list. Then he looked around him and made another list. Crazy list. Full of things that were nearly impossible to do or things that nobody needed. He knew that it was ridiculous, but h couldn't stop to think. It would kill him.

 

 **He disappeared**  
_I don't know how long I've been here, alone. When was the last time I had a hot meal? When was the last time I slept? When was the last time I saw another human being? I don't know anymore. I don't care anymore._

Pepper was worried, of course she was. Her messages were often a background noise in his lab. She must have called Rhodey because he left a few messages too.

He hadn't eaten for a while. Hours? Days? He didn't know anymore, didn't care anymore. He passed out a few time. Once on his soldering iron. Jarvis had cooled it immediately, but he still got burned pretty badly. He didn't bandage it though. Gotta keep working, keep working.

 

**Some found out**  
_They shouldn't have tried to find out the truth. It would have spared them some pain._

"Agent Coulson, Miss Potts called. Do you have news from Stark? He doesn't answer any of his calls and the Avengers can't reach him either." Nick Fury asked.

As Phil opened his mouth to answer, the Director's computer opened a folder. Jarvis' voice boomed in the room.

"I do not have the right to inform you of the situation, but I believe that if I unfortunately left this video in your servers in a moment of weakness, nobody would know, right?"

Coulson and Fury looked at each other incredulously and pressed the play button.

The team were in a limousine and all pretty drunk, but Thor and Steve. When Tony started getting cuddly, Coulson and Fury weren't surprised, Tony always been a flirty and cuddly drunk. However, when the team started groping him, they knew what they were about to see and they couldn't believe it. So, they kept watching, eyes glued over the screen. Stark kept struggling, but was too out of it to do much else than mumble no and stop over and over as he was manhandled from lap to lap.

 _"You can just go for it. You saw the sex tapes, he likes it rough."_ Natasha said.  
_"No...sto–" "Do not talk."_ Thor said.  
_"No"_  
"No"  
"No"

 

**They made them see**  
_Don't tell them...please._

They were all – but Tony of course – sitting in the living room, about to start a movie when the video appeared on the TV.

Clint grinned, "Kinky motherfucker, he made a video montage." then pressed play.

Their grins fell off immediately, leaving only horror in their wake.

The video showed all the times Tony had refused, said no, stop, please. The video was cut in a way so they could only see Tony's face each time. The only sounds were the refusals and the cruel commentaries each member of the team had made.

When Tony desperately reached out for someone out of the screen, Steve recognized that moment and remembered that Tony had reached for Steve himself. He let out a sharp breath, disgusted and angry with himself.

They kept watching, shocked. How could they have thought he was into this? How had they not see? They thought about how Tony had been acting around them since that night. How could have they been that blind? That's why Jarvis was mad had them. And they had screamed at Tony to fix him. They had raped him and they had screamed at him. They had screamed at their terrified teammate, their victim.

When the video stopped, no one talked for a while. Natasha was the one to break the silence brokenly.

"Jarvis, call Phill."

"It won't be necessary." The team turned around only to meet the furious gaze of Nick Fury. "You all have exactly an hour to get the fuck out of this tower before I decide to leave this to the hands of the police. You're all fired and if I, or anyone else I know, ever see you again, you will wish you never had been born and nobody will ever find you ever again."

Nobody said a word as they all moved to get their things.

 

**But it was too late**  
_I just want it all to stop. The lump in my chest is too big. I can't breathe._

Coulson ran like his life depended on it. When he reached the elevator, it seemed to move in slow motion, but his thoughts were all over the place.

It had been a few days since somebody had last reached him. Everything could have happened. He couldn't have done anything stupid could he? He was a strong, smart man. But, even Jarvis got reprogrammed to not alert anybody or even have visual on the man. How he had managed to go around the reprogramming to send that video to them was a mystery, but the situation must be horrible for him to be able to do that.

The elevator dinged and Coulson was out of it before the doors were fully open. He ran again until he reached the glass doors of the lab. They were darkened. He forced the doors open since Jarvis couldn't open them for him, not having control of the lab anymore.

Coulson went in warily.

"Stark? Tony?"

He looked around the silent room and then he spotted it. In a corner, a bundle of blankets was surrounded by You, Dummy and Butterfinger. The robots were unmoving, as if deactivated. Coulson stepped closer carefully, stepped around the robots and removed the blanket on top. There was laying Tony Stark, lips blue, skin cold and a bottle of pills in his hand. Coulson dropped to his knees.

"No"

**It didn't happen suddenly. All the signs were there, but nobody was looking, nobody was listening.**


End file.
